User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Teen Titans 2' Conjures Record Breaking April With $162 Million, and $527 Million Global Total
Teen Titans 2 is a box office beast, which already easily edged out The Fate and the Furious from it's top spot as the movie is the ultimately the #1 Movie in the World. That's right, the #1 Movie in the F**king WORLD! It open to a beasty $162.8 million on it's opening weekend, and already succeeded high expectations. Not only that it is a new record for April, defeating Furious 7 ($147m), but it is also the second best movie opening this year just behind Beauty and the Beast ($174m). It is only $10 million lower than the original Teen Titans opening in 2015 with $172.2 million, but it is incredible for both films performing that much money. Even better, it became a massive success from all around the world, opening up to $365 million, putting its global total to $527.8 million. That is the third best worldwide opening of all-time not far behind from The Fate and the Furious ($539m) and Star Wars: The Force Awakens ($529m). This is all thanks to an opening weekend record from Japan, which devoured $22 million, and China, which earned $200 million, making it the first film to open around $200 million in that country. It did way better than the original Teen Titans ($72m from China). The Fate and the Furious fell second place earning another $38.6 million in North America, down a reasonable 61% from last weekend's $98.8m debut. That's almost identical to the 59-63% drops of the six previous Fast/Furious sequels. That brings its ten-day total up to $163.5 million, which still puts in on a path for a final domestic gross of between $220m and $240m, depending on how well it holds up once summer begins. It should top Logan ($223.3m and winding down after a $950k weekend) to be the year's third-biggest domestic grosser heading into June behind Beauty and the Beast and wherever Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2 ends up. Even if you argue that it's on the softer side of expectations in North America, depending on where it ends up, it's making up for it overseas. The film earned a superb $163.4 million overseas weekend, bringing its foreign total to $744.8m and its worldwide cume to a whopping $908.4m, including $50m in IMAX alone. That's larger than the (superb) $629.2m overseas gross for Beauty and the Beast, meaning it is the year's biggest foreign-grossing smash. So yeah, it's going to pass $1 billion sometime this week, becoming the 30th film to do so and the tenth to cross said milestone just since Furious 7 was released two years ago. It's already the third-biggest no fantasy/no capes action movie ever, behind Skyfall ($1.1b) and Furious 7 ($1.5b). If you want to count Chris Nolan's mostly fantasy-free Dark Knight sequels, it may well pass the under-$1.1b totals of those as well by the time it's done. With $318m and counting, it will end up as the second (behind The Mermaid) or third-biggest movie ever (behind The Mermaid and Furious 7) in China and may have even set up a viable spin-off depending on if that Dwayne Johnson/Jason Statham team-up movie actually gets made. In platform news, The Lost City of Z expanded to 614 theaters this weekend courtesy of Amazon and Bleecker Street. The well-reviewed James Gray adventure drama earned $2.147 million (+1869%) on its second weekend. That's a not-terrible $3,497 per-location-average, although I'd argue that Amazon's theatrical release is just a show of good faith before it finds its audience via Amazon Prime. The Charlie Hunnam/Sienna Miller/Robert Pattinson picture has earned $2.296m in ten days of domestic release. Category:Blog posts